Trust Betrayed
by HollywoodGirl745
Summary: One night can change it all.  One night can leave you broken, ashamed, dirty, and betrayed.  That one night has come to Drake Parker. warnings: rape.
1. prolouge

Kay, so I know this is really short. It's like a prologue, see if you guys like the story.

Blahblah I don't own d&j blahblah

------------------

Seventeen year old Drake Parker walked out of Club Infinity slowly, tired from the late night concert him and his band mates had just put on. Looking at his watch, he sighed, knowing Josh wouldn't be particularly thrilled to come pick him up at one am, but the show had gone longer than expected and Drake's license had been suspended because he drove drunk once and got caught. _Once_. He didn't see what the big uproar was for. Being underage might have been a bit like fuel to the fire, but he still didn't like it.

After he had dialed his brothers seven digit cell phone number and waited until the voice mail almost picked up, a groggy voice inquired why he was awoken in the early hours of the morning. "What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"Um…I kind of need you to pick me up…from club infinity…you know…"

"No way am I getting out of my nice, comfy bed to pick you up. No. Walk. Bye."

Drake was a bit taken aback by the answer he had received, fully expecting his dork of a stepbrother to comply and pick him up. His friends were all gone now, figuring Drake had a ride.

He started out on his 4 mile trek back to his house and took a look around. Many of the clubs were closing right now or were almost empty, leaving a scary feeling covering the road. It was dark and he could barely see 10 feet in front of himself. Drake started to walk faster, the creepiness of the dark night and emptying street starting to get to him.

He was at a jog when he rounded the corner of Sycamore Street, not paying attention to what was in front of him, but the man in front of him certainly was.

Drake ran right into the hands of the person who will forever haunt him. Predator versus prey. Young, innocent, unsuspecting, _pretty_ prey.

-------------------------------

So, continue, y/n?


	2. Shattered

Kay. I'm giving you more. **READ THESE WARNIGS, THEY'RE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.**

**There is graphic rape scene in this chapter. Don't like, skip it and make up what you know happened. **

**I express homophobic views in this chapter. I am not homophobic, don't hate on me. It's for the story.**

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own the characters, besides The Predator.

The italics for the most part are Drake's thoughts.

----------------------------------

A scream slipped from in-between Drake's lips, only to be silenced by the rough hand of The Predator. He was dragged off of the safety of the sidewalk and onto the unknown pavement of a small alley that sat between two brick walls that acted as impenetrable prison to the seventeen year old boy.

"You're such a pretty boy," the Predator whispered into his ear.

Drake tried to cry out again when he heard those words but they were again silenced by The Predator. Tears welled up in his eyes at the future he knew he was facing.

Drake was roughly forced up against the prison wall and the other mans lips found his. He tried to fight his attacker but all that came out of his weak attempts was rougher handling of his small, fragile, body.

He gagged when the man shoved his tongue into his mouth. The Predator's spit tasting of some drug Drake had never tried. The Predator's hands were finding their way to his crotch. Drake gagged again, feeling dirty.

His shoulders hurt from being pressed onto the brick wall. His lips hurt from the oral violation. His groin hurt from the hand that was roaming it, none too gently.

Drake struggled the hardest yet when he caught sight of the Predator undoing his button. The predator's pants were now at his ankles, causing Drake to panic. The man hadn't been wearing any underwear and Drake knew what the Predator was going to make him do. He couldn't do this. He wasn't gay. No, no, no. Drake squirmed again, helplessly.

Drake's head lolled sideways from a painful blow to his right cheek. The Predator said in a gruff voice, "Keep your mouth shut and stop moving you dirty whore, or you won't ever come out of this alley."

Scared into silence, Drake was roughly forced to the ground, little pebbles from the asphalt imbedding themselves into the knees of his tight jeans.

Drake looked up at the Predator, meeting his eyes. He begged and pleaded to the cold eyes but to no avail. Before he knew what was happening the man had shoved his hardened member into Drake's mouth. Drake gagged, only to be met with the words, "Suck it, bitch."

The musician complied with tears drawing little lines on his now bruised face. He knew what would happen if he didn't as he was told, Josh had read him too many stories from the newspaper. He would be dead. Or severely injured, even though he was probably going to be murdered after The Predator got what he wanted anyway.

_Josh. Mom. Walter. Megan. _He couldn't die. He couldn't leave them alone. Or he didn't want to be alone in death. Whichever it was, not even Drake himself knew.

The Predator grabbed his precious walnut hair and pushed Drake's mouth farther onto his cock. The seventeen year old tried to throw up, but failed and was only met with the elbow of his attacker onto the top of his pretty head.

Drake could tell the man was close and tried to back off, but failed because the man's hand was still gripping his hair.

He came into Drake's mouth and quickly removed his penis from the boy's mouth. Drake was about to spit it all out when the Predator clamped the hand that wasn't holding the walnut locks over Drake's mouth.

"Swallow it, slut."

The young boy bowed his head and did as he was told, utterly repulsed. The Predator was smiling as Drake did this, knowing he was slowly tearing him apart. Shattering him slowly.

The Predator tasted disgusting and Drake was dying inside. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He was a slut. A whore. No would love him after this happened, not even himself. Everyone would hate him, as would he.

The predator pulled on his hair, "Get up, pretty boy."

Drake didn't even have time to get up before he was pulled up by his hair. He could feel his beautiful hair ripping out slowly, piece by piece. The teen sighed; maybe the Predator wouldn't do what he thought he was going to do. Maybe he would be able to go home to his family now. Maybe this was it, all the Predator wanted.

Wrong.

Drake was against the wall again, The Predator's tongue in his mouth. Drake was past squirming. Drake was past trying to escape. Drake was past caring about anything. The man was still naked and Drake could feel him through the thin fabric of his jeans.

The Predator stopped his oral violation to look Drake in the eyes. The Predator was satisfied with the dead look in Drake's eyes, but he wasn't finished yet. It was rare he found such a pretty boy wandering the streets this late at night, alone.

"Tell me you love me, you pretty slut," he demanded.

Past the point of no return, Drake whispered through his cracked lips, "I love you."

I. Love. You. They are the three most overused words in the English language, the predator thought. Thrown around carelessly, they had lost meaning to most. But to him, they meant everything. Especially when coming from his prey. When he got the prey to say those three most overused words, he knew he had done it. Broken them.

He grinded his hips against Drake's. No reaction. He moved his fingers to the glinting silver of the button on the teen's jeans. That caused a reaction. The boy panicked and tried desperately to get away.

A couple well aimed punches and kicks later, along with some nimble fingers, the boy was naked and on the ground. His for the taking.

Drake's knees were not the only things being embedded with little stones now, his entire, exposed, front side was. He was lying on the ground of the prison-like alley, being held down by his hips. They were surely to bruise with the hand of the Predator.

Drake wasn't prepared when the older man slammed into him. The man had not used lube, a condom, or stretched him. His insides were being ripped apart, surely. The pain was unbearable and blackness was closing in around his eyes.

_Why is the blackness coming so slow? Let it come faster please, let the pain stop. Please. Please._

Right before the darkness overtook him, the man reached his peak, exploded inside Drake, and pulled out.

"You were pretty good, pretty boy. Nice and tight," The Predator said, slapping his butt.

Drake was disgusted. Not with the man, but with himself. He had just lost his virginity to some man he did not know, unwillingly. But still the same. He had lost his virginity to a man. He had to be a fag. Had to.

"Get up, slut." The Predator ordered.

When Drake ceased to move, the man kicked him in the ribs a few times.

"I said, get up!" The Predator yelled, again grabbing his hair and pulling him up.

"I'm leaving. Get dressed and go home pretty boy. I love you." The Predator said, blowing a kiss and walking out of the alley, leaving Drake alone.

**Reviews are amazing kay thanks.**


	3. You Feel Like A Candle In  A Hurricane

I'm giving you this really fast, be happy.

And don't be mad for me making the police officer mean, chill.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

oh and srsly, i'm not giving you more unless i get more reviews.

--------------

Drake was astounded at what just happened. The man hadn't killed him. He had left after he got what he wanted.

Drake worriedly found his clothes in the dark of the night and put them on, terrified that the Predator would know if he didn't obey his commands. Once his clothes were on, the exhaustion and trauma of the night caught up to him and he passed out on the unyielding ground.

Drake awoke with a shout just as the sun started to creep over the horizon. The horrors of the past night had found their way into Drake's sleeping head.

It was all a dream, he thought, It didn't happen. I did not suck off a guy and then lose my virginity to him. I didn't. His reassuring thoughts were broken when his body screamed in pain. _It wasn't a dream. It happened._

At that relization Drake turned over and stuck his fingers down his throat, trying to purge himself of the man. He threw up but he still felt like a diry slut. A pretty boy.

His shout had awoken a man that lived in one of the prison walls, which were in reality red brick apartments. How the residents of the shabby apartments had missed his screams of terror last night, he did not know, nor would he ever.

As soon as the man stepped into view, an unshakable fear overtook Drake. _It's the Predator; he's going to get me. Going to get me._ As the man walked closer to him, Drake backed farther into the wall. The man, living here almost all his life, immediately knew what had happened to the boy. He had seen it one to many times. He knew as soon as the young boy started backing up with fearful, dead looking eyes what had happened. The boy had suffered the ultimate violation. Rape.

The neighborly man stopped walking with that realization, knowing the closer he got to Drake, the harder it would be to talk to him and the more terrified the boy would become. The man turned around and headed back into the apartment, knowing he had to find a female to talk to the boy.

"Caitlyn!" he yelled, banging on apparent 2B. "Caitlyn there's another one in the alley!"

A women who looked to be in her mid twenties, but really and truly was only around twenty but had seen much more than she should've for her age, opened the door at those words.

"Boy or girl?" She inquired while walking down the apartment stairs with the man, still in her pink pajamas, as it was only 5:30 in the morning.

"Boy. He's pretty scared and messed up. Young too. Maybe 16 or 17."

At those words, Caitlyn walked faster. Every few months something dreadful would happen in the alley, and they were always the people to find it, since most of the people in their apartment complex were alcoholics or druggies. When they reached the side door of the apartment building, Caitlyn turned around to face the man.

"Go call the police, and don't come outside."

The man nodded and walked back up the stairs to his apartment, while Caitlyn headed out the door.

She wasn't prepared for the face she met when she walked out the door. The face that met her was the most broken face she had ever seen. His right cheek was a bluish purple color, as was one eye. But it was his eyes that got to her. They were so scared. So mistrusting. So betrayed.

She slowed her steps and walked toward him slowly, saying quietly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help."

He gave her one of the smallest nods she had ever witnessed, but it gave her permission to come closer all the same. She lightly touched his head but he flinched back from the sudden contact. That was expected though, after what he went through.

"What's your name?" She asked softly, to not scare him.

"Drake," he mumbled quietly, so quietly she almost didn't catch it.

"Okay well ,Drake, I'm going to get you help and make sure you're okay."

"I don't want help, I'll never be okay," he said, louder than he had said his name, but not by much.

"Yes you will honey, you will." I hope, Caitlyn silently added to herself.

She could now hear the piercing sirens in the distance, coming to help the boy. She just hoped to God Scott (the man neighbor) had requested a female police officer because if not, they were in deep trouble because male police officers always tended to be less than understanding in male rape cases.

"So, how old are you?" she asked, trying to keep his attention.

"Seventeen," he whispered.

"What's your last name?"

"Parker," again, a quiet whisper was all she got.

CAITLYN'S POV:

The sirens were almost deafening now and Drake was obviously fearful, hugging his knees to his chest, trying to take up the least space possible. Probably trying to disappear, she thought.

When the police_man_ stepped out of the car I tried to walk and tell him to get a female police officer, but stopped when I heard Drake murmur a sad, "Please don't leave me."

I was caught. I couldn't decide whether to talk to the policeman or stay with the boy. I settled on staying with Drake, because right now, I was the only one he trusted and I couldn't afford to lose that trust.

As soon as Drake caught sight of the man walking in his direction, I could visibly see him start to shake. He tried to back up farther, only to be met by the cold brick of the wall. I crouched down next to him, to attempt to calm him, when he launched into my arms.

I was surprised but kept my cool and hugged him. I could sense that the police officer was now standing right behind me so I whispered into Drake's ear, "Honey, Drake, I have to talk to this policeman. He's going to help you. He won't hurt you. No one here is going to hurt you, I promise."

I felt Drake shake his head into my shoulder.

"Drake, you have to let go."

Having no other choice, I pried his hands off of me. As soon as I started to pry his finger, he went back to the way he was before, right up against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest, shaking, and fearful eyes on the police officer.

I walked away from the teen, hoping to lure the policeman away from him. My plan worked and soon the policeman was next to me with a small notepad and pen out.

"Name?" He asked in a gruff voice. This defiantly wasn't good for Drake.

"Me or him?"

"You."

"Caitlyn Murphy," I said and as he opened up his mouth to ask another question I said, "and I live at 23 Sycamore Street, apartment 2B."

He closed his mouth and gave me an annoyed look before asking the next question.

"And what's his name?" he asked, nodding towards the boy sitting next to the wall, his arms around his knees.

"Drake Parker."

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen."

"How did you find him?" he asked, looking like he just wanted to go home.

"Well, my neighbor found him and got me because we are fairly sure he was," I lowered my voice to a whisper to not upset Drake, "raped, so he came to get me because rape victims are often scared of males."

The policeman grunted and muttered "fag," under his breathe.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, "In no way did this young boy ask for this to happen, so you leave him alone."

"Get inside lady, I don't need you around here starting trouble," he demanded. I heard Drake whimper a few feet away.

"I can't leave, because you can't touch him," I bargined.

"Sure i can," the fat man said, starting to walk towards the figure cowering next to the wall.

"No!" I yelled, grabbing his arm, "He'll have a panic attack and be completely unreasonable. No."

THIRD POV:

The policeman sighed, not in the mood to argue with the crazed lady. He had had an entire night to deal with other peoples problems and just wanted to go home and deal with his problem of lack of sleep.

"Just get him in the car and we'll bring him to Children's," he said to Caitlyn's relief.

She tenderly walked towards Drake, who was still distraught over the policeman.

"Drake?" She questioned, "Drake, honey, we've got to go with the policeman in his car to get you help."

He shook his head slowly, muttering, "No man. No man. No man," under his breath.

--------------

**REVIEW.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE, YO

Alrighty guys.

(sorry for the false hope haha)

I just thought I should let you know **i am not abandoning this story.**

I just started high school and im playing a sport so im not home until 6-8 every night. And I get distracted on weekends haha. So it will probably be a while inbetween updates. Sorry.

TBH i have not written anything else. But this is I think one of the best stories i have ever written so i dont plan on stopping it.

so yeah you have to be patient.

and it also involves a fair amount of research from here on out for the aftermath of rape and such.

sooooo

i love you all. 333


	5. Hold On, It Gets Better Than You Know

Hola.

Sorry for my failure at updates.

My motivation lacks.

It's not even I don't know what to do…I know exactly where this story is heading.

So review.

From 3rd POV.

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine.

She sighed and looked up at the police man with a pleading look, a heavy sigh just barely escaping from her lips.

"Please…could I just take him to the hospital in my car? I…just, please? It's going to be horrific trying to get him in your car…"

The police man, otherwise known as Mark, groaned. It was early, almost seven am. The rays of pink and red were only just stretching their fingers into the sky. He had been up all night though…Mark looked around, studying the walls of the apartment buildings, trying not to think of how terrifying it had been for the boy.

He turned to face the broken boy. He had kids of his own, no matter how much he seemed to be an asshole he couldn't bear, couldn't even think about, this happening to one of his children. He glanced at the lady that was so intent on helping the boy…Drake, that was his name. The women seemed genuinely nice and he caved in to her wishes.

"Yeah, it's been a long night. Just…take him to the hospital and we'll pretend I was never here?"

Caitlyn genuinely smiled at the man and promised the safety of Drake. Mark turned around and walked to his car, stumbling a bit out of pure exhaustion. Once he was driving away, shrinking into the distance, she turned to face the shy, forever quieted boy.

Drake looked up at Caitlyn. She was walking towards him, hand outstretched. The gesture did not register in his brain as something kind...but...

_Fingers…fingers…they're to close to my pant's button…no…no..."get off of me!"…pants must be pulled back up…don't…_

Caitlyn jumped when Drake let out a blood-curdling scream that could make even the coldest man's blood run cold. Before the could reach him he was scratching himself everywhere he could reach, skin shredding, nails digging, blood droplets forming on his marred skin.

Running to his aid seemed to be in slow motion, she couldn't reach him fast enough. What was wrong with time? Did it hold something against her?

Her thoughts shattered when she heard the teen yell the most words he had ever spoken.

"I AM SUCH A SLUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRETTY BOY ANYMORE!"

Drake pulled his head back, about to slam it into the prison wall behind him when time finally went in her favor and she reached out and caught it before the devastating blow could be delivered.

"Please…let…me...be!" the musician cried.

His cries did not lesson, but they didn't worsen much either. His head was buried in the crook of Caitlyn's neck, sobs working their way through his body, out his lungs, and on the her shirt. Her shirt was soaking but she didn't care. Sometimes you need to just cry, and she knew that. She had done it many times herself. And boy, did this kid need a good cry.

Rubbing his back, whispering soothing words, twirling his hair, she gently helped him stand up. She felt him wince from the simple effort, heard him hiss in pain.

Tears brimmed on both their eyes as they began the slow trek to her car which in reality was only about 50 yards ahead.

"We're…going…to the hospital…aren't we?" Drake questioned Caitlyn meekly, shuddering at the effort the words brought upon him.

"Yes," she said, "But pleases, trust me. I won't let anyone hurt you. I know you're scared. Hell, I've been through the same thing…it was just a little different."

The teen looked up with his pain filled eyes, searching hers. He didn't want to speak, he didn't want to walk, he just wanted to know _someone_ was there. Someone would believe him. Someone would help him.

He nodded, accepting that even if he were to attempt to oppose the statement he could not win. And quite frankly, he did not have the ability right now to comprehend anything. All he could think about was last night…the shame…the hurt…the pain…the feeling…ugh.

They made it to the old car. It was a dull red, but looked like it was a vibrant red in its golden days.

Drake looked down the road, realizing that he was only about 300 yards from the club. Safety had been so close, yet so far.

He gasped, from the pain the car seat inflicted on his obviously hurt body. He gasped from the need for air that the sobbing had stolen. And he gasped when he realized he couldn't hold onto Caitlyn like a lifeline now that she was in control of well…their lives, while she was at the wheel of the car.

Knees were drawn up to his chest, forehead was placed on the cool glass of the window. Now that all was silent, well not really. Caitlyn was attempting conversation but he just didn't feel like talking. Didn't feel like living. He was a dirty. A slut. A pretty boy.

Thoughts of _that_ night tormented him on the drive to Children's hospital. They were everywhere. The flashes of the outside scenery blinded his rationality.

Flash. Billboard. Jeans.

_Nimble fingers undid his button, a hard fist connected with his face. Stars danced._

Flash. Another car. Another driver. The Predator.

_Hips burned…fingers painted themselves onto delicate skin… violation…trust was betrayed._

Flash. Advertisement. Lip stick.

_Rough hands…rough lips…a tongue…hate…dirty…_

Right then, Drake Parker would have been content throwing himself onto the freeway.

To bad the door was locked.

Um, reviews are amazing. And sorry for the lack of update. I lose my motivation to write a lot. I was going to make this from Josh's POV but I failed haha. Hopefully the next chapter will be. And yeah, reviews are needed to possibly spark motivation if you want any hope of more of this.


	6. Can a Ghost Fall In Love with an Angel?

Um, i don't really know how, but I know of feel like I wrote this chapter differently. /

Blah blah don't own blah.

---------------------------

"Fuck! Drake, turn off your alarm! It's Saturday!" Josh Nichols yelled at his brother.

The only answer received by the boy was the continued ring of the alarm.

_Well, that's odd._ Josh thought.

He summoned the energy that seemed to be still sleeping in the depths of him to roll over and get out of bed to turn the constant beeping off.

"Gah! Frigging…"

His first step towards the higher of the beds in the room and he had already stepped on an item from his brother…they were strewn everywhere on the musical genius's side of the room.

Muttering obscenities under his breath, the slightly overweight teen climbed the ladder to his stepbrother's bed.

Only to be met with the picture of an empty bed.

Annoying beeping forgotten, Josh tripped and stumbled, running downstairs to see if Drake had fallen asleep on the couch.

And in the living room, one couch, two chairs, two end tables, no musicians.

Panic was slowly creeping up on the boy and frantic movements were all that consisted of him at the moment.

Up the stairs, down the hall, push open the door, tell Mom and Dad, Josh thought. Having to tell himself every movement for the panic was ceasing his rational thinking and was creating all kinds of horrible things in his mind.

Rape was not on Josh Nichol's mind. That was too unimaginable for him to even fathom.

Car accident, kidnapping, murder, mugging.

All my fault, all my fault, should have went to get him. Should've, could've would've, _where is he?!_

Audrey Nichols was awoken from her much needed sleep to see the face of a very distressed looking Josh peering at her from about six inches away, he was fidgeting nervously with his fingers, eyes darting every which way, looking anywhere but in her eyes.

"Drake's missing," Josh informed her, with a panicked edge to his voice, cutting into the air like a knife.

At the sound of a voice, Walter Nichols, Josh's father and Audrey's faithful husband stirred awake.

"Huh?" He questions, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, when Josh repeated his words, you could almost see the sleep fall from his eyes and shatter on the bed comforter. Walter sprang up from bed, sleep forgotten.

"What do you mean Drakes missing?" Walter questioned, afraid for the safety of his stepson whom he had come to love as his own son.

By now both Audrey and Walter were hurriedly jumping in to clothes while Josh stood there awkwardly, out of place and not knowing what to do.

"Are you sure he's not here? Tell me everything you know," Audrey said, her voice muffled by the shirt she was pulling over her red hair.

"I got up cause his alarm was going off and he wasn't there. I looked upstairs and downstairs and he's not freaking here! This is all my fault…"

"Josh, this is not your fault! Just-"

"Yes, it is! He called me for a ride and I wouldn't go get him…oh God, what if something terrible happened?! What if…" The words trailed off from Josh's vocal cords, lips. None of them wanted to think about the worst.

Or what they thought was the worst.

All three of the Nichols looked at each other after the incomplete sentence, hoping to find support, a strong structure to lean on, someone that will offer some answers or at least a not so frightening explanation for the seventeen year olds disappearance.

"Maybe he went to…sleep at a friend's house?" Josh offered, trying to remain optimistic.

"Good idea!" Walter added, "Go wake Megan and fill her in, we'll meet you downstairs. We're going to call all of his friends, he's probably just staying at their house."

"Yeah, maybe," Josh said, knowing full well in his heart that that was not where Drake was. He left the room to go find Megan. You never know, maybe she had rigged Drake with some odd kind of device.

No such luck.

Megan was fully awake after the news was broken to her. She had cried, the first time Josh had ever seen her let loose, and explained that there was not a magical device that could calm all their worries, she had not rigged him with anything. Josh was disappointed but he knew the chances of her actually rigging them were low.

On the other hand, Megan was a mess. No matter how many pranks she pulled, no matter how many hurtful words she threw, Drake was her rock. They had been through hell and back together, and they would always have an amazing relationship, no matter how much she disliked advertising it.

And now Drake was out there. Possibly not even alive. Maybe tortured (if only she knew…), maybe hurt.

And she couldn't do anything about it.

There was a yell and a slam and before Josh knew what had happened he had been banished from the young girl's room, a door slammed in his face. He could hear the antagonized sobs emitting from her room, but chose to go downstairs and check on the search.

What he found at the bottom of the stairs were his two very distraught parents, to upset to even try to hide the fact that there were tears trailing down their cheeks, finding a home on their shirts, or the table, or the phone.

"Any luck?" He inquired, starting to really, really panic about the whereabouts of Drake.

Audrey shook her head, "He's not anywhere. We tried _everyone_, even Mindy."

Josh refused to believe this. This was Drake we're talking about. Loving, funny, charming, girl-addict, Drake. Nothing serious could happen to him. …Right?

"I…don't…know….this is all my fault! He's missing, something terrible could've happened and all because I wouldn't pick him up! I-"

Walter cut him off with a bone crushing hug. "Josh, please, this isn't your fault." _Even though it kind of is, Walter thought to himself._

"Josh," Audrey began, but was silenced by the shrill ring of their telephone.

There was a crash as she jumped to answer it, in the process knocking over her chair. She cradled the phone like a lifeline, as she pressed talk.

She stood there for a minute or so before the blanket of anxiety in the room was smashed with a loud clatter as the phone hit the floor.

All the blood left Audrey's face as the paled and dropped to her knees, cradling her face in her hands.

-----------------

Um, review please I love you.

I'm going to try and wrote as much as possible this weekend while I have the motivation.


	7. I Heard the News the Other Day

I know this is uberly uberly short, but I have no motivation atm and I've gotten so many reviews and I love you all. I wrote this right after the last chapter and never wrote more, but I figured since you guys have been so awesome I'd just give you everything that's dumb right now. I still heart reviews though haha. :D

Walter looks at his wife then to his son, not knowing what to do. From Audrey's reaction something had to have happened. Something _did_ happen to Drake, and none of them did anything to stop it.

"Audrey…" Walter trailed, not having the will or ability to continue his sentence.

Her words were almost indecipherable for they came in-between sobs, "He's…Oh my God…Children's…must…go."

Everyone was paralyzed with those words. Breathing hitched in the men's throats. Thoughts ceased. No one even wanted to think about the possibilities as to why Drake was not safe with them, but in a hospital.

Being the man of the house, Walter took the lead, even though he did not feel like doing anything but crying at the moment like the other inhabitants of the house.

"Did they say what happened?" Josh asked beating Walter to it.

Audrey shook her head and with that Walter ordered, "Josh get Megan, I'm going to help your Mom into the car."

Nodding Josh stood to go get his distraught sister, slowly walking up the stairs and turning to watch Walter help his mom into the garage.

When he was close to her room the thoughts in his head became a jumble, a tornado like mess that even Josh himself could not thoroughly decipher.

Door.

Knock.

Fuck off.

Hospital.

Crying.

Stairs.

The pace down the stairs was fairly quicker than up, for both brother and sister were afraid for Drake. Wanting to make sure he was okay overrode the feeling that maybe they didn't want to know what had happened to him.

Tears were gently washing stripes down every member of the houses cheeks as the car made its way down to the hospital, painstakingly slowly.

Upon arrival three of the family members jumped out but one stayed behind.

"Megan, come on!" Josh prodded, anxious to reach his brother.

"I…what if I don't _want_ to know what's wrong with him? What if something so terrible, none of us have even thought of it has happened? What if we have to say goodbye?" The young girl questioned.

"Stop thinking that way Megan," Walter ordered, trying to hold Audrey back from abandoning them, "Drake needs us right now and we need to go see him."


End file.
